


Последствия знакомства

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Том поступает на Слизерин и оказывается в достаточно враждебной среде, но и в ней тоже попадаются забавные субъекты, с которыми можно общаться, пусть и несколько лет спустя после знакомства.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 10





	Последствия знакомства

\- Слизерин! - выкрикнула шляпа, и Том покосился на стол, за которым сидели ребята в зелёных мантиях. Чистокровные, и для него, полукровки, скорее всего, организуются проблемы. Он проследовал к своему факультету, занимая свободное место и стараясь не замечать внимательного взгляда зелёных глаз. Впрочем, буквально тем же вечером они и познакомились ближе.

***

\- Отцепись! - Том только что отобрал назад свою тетрадь и сейчас стоял, зло глядя на высокого парня перед ним. Третий курс... Прекрасно начался первый вечер, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Мелкий, учись вежливости, - Гарри хмурится. Он хотел всего лишь поговорить, сам не зная толком, зачем и о чем болтать с ребенком, а этот что? Устроил тут драму на ровном месте. И пока он думал, мальчишка фыркнул, развернулся и успешно сбежал.

***

За несколько лет, прошедших с момента их знакомства и наполненных взаимной "любовью", Гарри успел узнать о своем новом подопечном достаточно, чтобы в один из вечеров поймать его сидящим в одиночестве на подоконнике в одном из кучи коридоров. До этого им, кажется, было не до спокойных разговоров, а тут... Мало ли, получится что-то. В конце концов, староста должен налаживать взаимоотношения с остальными.

\- Слушай... Ты тоже сирота, верно? - брякнул Поттер, присаживаясь рядом, и поймал взгляд Тома. Он не выражал почти ничего, только на секунду плеснулась волной боль и сразу пропала.

\- Это тебя не касается.

\- Я тоже без родителей. Тебе тяжело, наверное, - Гарри просто констатировал факт, переводя глаза на пейзаж за окном.

\- Нет, - Том устало вздохнул, отложил книгу и подтянул колени к груди, упираясь в них подбородком. Разговор начинал казаться абсолютно бесполезным и скучным. Какое-то время они так и сидели, молча, будто собираясь с мыслями, а затем Том продолжил:  
\- Я не знаю своих родителей и никогда не знал, поэтому мне не тяжело. Я не терял их в известном смысле этого слова, потому что их не было рядом. Никогда, - помолчав, он устроился поудобнее, - у меня были только воспитатели в приюте, и их я ненавижу всей душой. С удовольствием бы убил, но, увы, это невозможно. Пока невозможно.

Гарри потрясенно уставился на мальчика, так спокойно говорившего о своих намерениях и мыслях. И о смерти. Для самого Гарри эта тема была...не только неприятной, но и достаточно болезненной, несмотря на то, что жил он уже не с родственниками, постоянно напоминавшими ему о катастрофе. Впрочем, теперь он хотя бы знал, что они все врали, хоть легче и не становилось.

\- Я своих тоже не знал, а родственники меня ненавидели. Ну, знаешь, дядя с тётей, когда им подкинули нежеланного ребенка, рады совсем не были. Их, наверное, можно понять...

\- Но ты не был виноват в их чувствах и проблемах. Если была бы возможность, хотел бы отомстить за их отношение к тебе? - Том чуть склонил голову набок, задумчиво глядя на Гарри. Интересный... Они похожи, но Том сейчас думал уже не об этом, а о том, как любопытно было бы пообщаться еще. Хоть и разница в возрасте присутствовала, и раньше он не имел желания особо беседовать с этим парнем.

\- Нет, наверное, все же не хотел бы, - Гарри покачал головой. По правде, он не задумывался о таком. Раньше было не до этого, а теперь в подобном не было нужды. И неожиданно Поттер решился. То ли подтолкнул грустный взгляд Тома, который уже собирался что-то сказать, то ли собственная память услужливо подкинула воспоминания о детстве, но смолчать он не смог.

\- Мелкий, слушай, я заберу тебя на каникулах. Не спорь, - Гарри машет рукой, и Том тихо фыркает. Ага, посмотрим. А пока... Он аккуратно, неуловимым движением подаётся вперед, прижимая Гарри к стеклу, несильно, но ощутимо. Видел, как себя иногда ведут старшие, а этот… Странный. Или прячется просто хорошо, что ли, потому что пока еще не попадался.

Поттер слабо краснеет - ощущение какой-то неправильности происходящего не покидает, только усиливается, а внутри что-то малодушно пищит об опасности, хотя что может сделать ребенок ему, старосте, да и в общем старшему по возрасту. Подсознание напоминает, что Риддл уже не ребенок, очень не вовремя.

\- Боишься? - неожиданно шипит Том, весело улыбнувшись и губами касаясь его губ. По телу Гарри будто пускают разряд тока, а ощущение неправильности становится еще сильнее.  
\- Не забудь, ты обещал, - Том отстраняется, садясь и с интересом глядя на Гарри, который, ощутив свободу, позорно сбегает. И только уже около гостиной осознает, что краснеет, что сбился галстук, что мысли не желают собираться в кучу. Боится? Он? Да чего еще не хватало! Каникулы обещают быть незабываемыми - Поттер злобно шипит и влетает в гостиную вихрем, раздавая указания своим приятелям.

Том в это время довольно усмехается, собирает свои учебники и тоже идет в гостиную. Если не испугается, то каникулы и правда будут весёлыми. Ну кто ж знал, что безобидная шутка способна довести обычно непрошибаемого и заносчивого старосту до состояния шока. Или не совсем безобидная? Зайдя за стену, Том ищет взглядом Поттера, машет тому рукой и на пробу облизывает губы. И тихо хихикает, видя, как медленно начинает заливаться краской тот.

Если и правда заберёт на каникулы, будет весело. Еще столько развлечений можно придумать. А пока Том просто устраивается в кресле и следит за Гарри, строя планы на ближайшие пару дней. В конце концов, может, и неплохо все еще быть подопечным этого взбалмошного парня.


End file.
